ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandon
Pandon '(パンドン - Pandon) is a kaiju from the TV series, ''Ultra Seven. Pandon appeared in the f inal two episodes of the original Ultraseven. Subtitle: Twin-headed Monster (双頭怪獣 - Sōtō Kaijū.) Ultraseven Stats His height is around 40 meters tall. He weighs around 15,000 tons. Powers/Weapons *Flames: Pandon can spit fire from either of his beaks. It is hot enough to set deserts on fire. History Pandon was released by the Ghose Aliens as a last resort against the Ultra Garrison. Pandon immobilized the Ultra Garrison using his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison, Ultra Seven arrived to fight him, even when knowing the battle could kill him due to that his time on Earth has ended. Ultra Seven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, but Pandon was too much for him to handle as he was weakened sharply due to the depletion of his energy. Luckily the Ultra Garrison managed to distract Pandon long enough for Ultra Seven to use the Eye Slugger, cutting off Pandon's left arm and right leg, killing him. Reconstructed Pandon However knowing of Ultra Seven weakened state, the Ghose Aliens revived Pandon and replaced his severed arm and leg with metal, robotic appendages, thus turning Pandon into '''Reconstructed Pandon. After his masters were killed by the Ultra Garrison, Reconstructed Pandon returned to fight a rejuvenated Ultra Seven, where the battle was fought to a stand-still. As the battle went on Reconstructed Pandon catches Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger with his robotic hand and taunts him with it. However before he could throw it, Reconstructed Pandon was temporarily distracted by the Ultra Garrison allowing Ultra Seven to charge up his Ultra willpower. Finally after throwing it, Ultra Seven took control of the Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Reconstructed Pandon and ending the threat of the Alien Ghose. Trivia *The name of "Pandon" was inspired by the term "Pandora's box," as demonstrated when Pandon emerges from the Ghose Aliens' ship. *Pandon's earliest design before his current Showa design called for the monster to have two separate heads that lacked any texture in his necks. It was eventually changed into its current design due to technical difficulties with operating two seperate heads at the same time from within the suit. The design would be incorporated into the design Pandon had used in the Heisei series and the 8 Brothers film. *Ultra Seven and Reconstructed Pandon's final battle features the classical music piece Piano Concerto in A minor by Edvard Grieg. This choice was made both to make the climax more emotional and due to a short schedule and not enough time to make a music piece for the battle. *While not appearing in the series, Pandon's fire power would be used (along with Zetton's and Black End's fire power) to modify Windam into "Fire Windam" in Ultraman Mebius. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Heisei Ultraseven Pandon reappeared in this series as Neo Pandon. In this series, The Ghose Aliens return and enhance the body of the original Pandon that was killed and transform it into Neo Pandon. Neo Pandon surfaces and destroys a nearby city, Ultra Seven appears and the two battle to a standstill until Neo Pandon burrows away with the control of a man who uses the "Phantom Controller." Neo Pandon later returns being called by the man wielding the Phantom Controller, but Ulta Seven returns as well and the two resume battling. With the Phantom Controller, Neo Pandon easily beats down Ultra Seven until the Space Garrison get involved and destroys it, severely weakening Neo Pandon. With an opporitunity, Ultra Seven destroys Neo Pandon with the Emerium Ray. *Neo Pandon was designed after the original Pandon design, hence why he looks different from the original Pandon. *Neo pandon possesses a modifyed Melba roar. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Neo Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *ultraseven fighting his neo pandon and gult Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Pandon reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as King Pandon. Appearing from a Tornado that appeared out of nowhere, King Pandon was the second King Monster to appear after King Gesura was destroyed. King Pandon quickly began destroying a water front, but the beast would soon face Ultraman Mebius, who was brought to the real world for unknown reasons. The two seemed evenly matched, until King Pandon gained the upper hand using a barrage of beams. Thankfully, Mebius managed to recover and challenged the monster again. Finally, Mebius unleashed the Medium Shot, blowing King Pandon to bits. *In this film, King Pandon possesses the ability to fire energy rays that are blue and purple from his mouths, as well as the ability to travel via a Tornado. *Like Neo Pandon, King Pandon was designed after Pandon's original appearance. *King Pandon's roar is a combination of Kiyla, Eleking, and King Goldras's roar. *During the film's climax, King Pandon’s heads formed the tails and hind feet of the Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Pandon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. *The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Ultraman Saga King Pandon will reappear in the film Ultraman Saga as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere. The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:ultraseven heise kaiju